She-Venom
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: When Emily Brock is infected with the symbiote she is turned into a large black monster with a voice stuck in her head and now she must find those responsible for her transformation with the help of her friend and while trying to figure out what to do with her new abilities
1. Field Trip (Update)

**Hello there and welcome to a Spiderman fanfiction hope you enjoy and all rights reserved for Marvel comics.**

 **New York-Hell's Kitchen**

"Emily Brock come downstairs right now your breakfast is getting cold!" "Ugh Fine."

Emily got out of bed and got dressed as she was packing her camera and tape recorder in her bag. She quickly ran downstairs and sat next to her younger sister cassie as she rapidly ate.

"Honey please slow down and chew your food." "Sorry mom can't,bus leaves soon and i don't want to be late." "Well please hurry up Chief Stacy wants all officers to be at the station at once."

Emily's mother,Amanda Brock was a Captain in the NYPD and a SWAT commander while her father was a truck driver who was never seen only in there wedding photo's. "Bus is nearly here love you mom,cassie bye." A school bus stopped and Emily went inside and sat down next to her best friend Soso.

"Hey Emily did you get any photos of him." "Soso i already told you Daredevil isn't here anymore." "How you live in hell's kitchen and this is the most criminal populated place in New York!" "It's no longer the most dangerous place now thanks to my mom and the police." "Oh well maybe we'll see that new spider person." "Can you please stop talking about superheroes and ask me something else." "How about you two shut up!!!"

Emily and Soso turned around and saw a pretty girl texting on her phone.

"What's your problem with us Britney?!" "Oh sorry it's just that sometimes i hate it when nerds talk." "Were not nerds." "Were more like a news crew." "Whatever!"

Soso and Emily were both part of the yearbook club and school newspaper in which Emily was always the photographer and Soso was the chief editor. Soon the bus arrived at the L.I.F.E corporation building and soon they entered the door. "Wow i never thought it would be this large!" "Alright class fallow me."

As the class was walking the tour guide was giving them a small lecture as they walked.

"And over here is where our top scientists and experts study asteroids and meteors that we find any questions?" "Yes what's in the rocks?" "That's still unknown.,yes" "Oh um why is the next room off limits?" Emily looked at a door with a hazard warning on it. "Oh that's classified information. moving on."

At lunch Emily was thinking about the door.

"So Emily who would you date Tony stark or Thor?" "None." "Hey dork if your so interested on that door why don't you go find out for yourself!" "Don't listen to her Emily." "You know what maybe I will."

Emily stood up and left her seat and Soso ran after her. "Emily think about this you could get in trouble or worse." "Leave me alone Soso."

Emily then grabbed the door handle and opened it. "Emily please think about this." But Emily went inside and left Soso as she quietly closed the door and looked around with her camera. "Alright let's see how many photos i can get." Emily then heard someone talking about slowly walked towards them and she saw a board meeting with different people as she pulled out her tape recorder.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have finally did it." "Yes after months of research and failure we managed to find many specimens from the rock." "So how does this thing work?" "We don't truly understand it but we have managed to find human test subjects who no one will remember them." ("What are they talking about") "So what do these things do?" "So far nothing but they just cause madness to the host." ("Oh my god.")

Emily was quietly sneaking away when her phone rang. "Who's there!" "Crap!" Emily ran but was shocked by a tazer and brought to the board.

"Well what are you doing here." "My name is Emily Brock and im just a school reporter and i didn't mean to hear that conversation!" "Let's just bribe her and no one will no."

A tall woman walked towards her and said "How about you be our first live test subject for the board." "Wait what!" The woman grabbed Emily and locked her in a glass room with a container and inside it was a black ooze moving inside it.

"What is this thing!" The woman then pulled out a tablet and pressed it,then the container opened and the ooze was moving towards Emily as she was trembling in fear.

"Please i won't tell anyone you hear me!!!" "To late."

The ooze then it jumped and went inside Emily's mouth as she fell to the ground screaming in pain. "AGH!!!" A screen popped up and then it showed the ooze was moving inside Emily's organs as she was shaking and then she stood up and hit the glass which broke and then she fell out the window and fell five floors until she hit a car. "Maybe next time we should install bullet proof glass."

 **And that is the the first chapter of the She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**


	2. Strange illness and Voice (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom Series hope you enjoy.**

 **L.I.F.E corporation Parking Garage**

Emily woke up and found herself on top of a car and got up. "How did i survive that?!" She quickly remember about the trip and then ran to the front entrance were her school was.

"Emily Brook do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!" Emily checked her watch and saw that it was now five o'clock which was when they were supposed to be back at the school. ("Crap.") during the ride back Soso didn't talk to Emily and when they were at the school her mother was very angry with her.

"Young lady you are grounded for a month!" "What the Hell!" "Language!" "But mom you don't understand wh.. Ug my head."

When she got home Emily quickly took a painkiller but that didn't help and soon she was felling very ill.

"Emily are you all right?" "No my head hurts and my stomach feels weird." "Just stay in bed for the weekend and it'll be alright."

As soon as Amanda left the house Emily quickly checked her bag and found that her camera and tape recorder were still intact. Then her memory came back about what happened at the trip.

"AGH that evil organization Is using people as human lad rats and i can't do anything about it!" **"Maybe you can."** said a deep female voice "Who said that?" **"After all your a reporter and your job is to get the story."** "This has to be a dream!"

Then for no reason she slapped herself. **"Wake up it's time for you to have your revenge!"** "What no i don't want that!" **"So your going to sit here and do nothing!!!"** "Im just a teenager with a camera and there a billion dollar company with evil people!" **"Emily Emily Emily no your much more than that."** "Show yourself!" **"Look in the mirror."** Emily looked in it and saw her reflection had an evil grin. **"What those idiots didn't know is that im still inside you and they will do anything to get me back by any means necessary even if it means killing a little girl."** "Leave cassie out of this!!!" **"It's true and you know that** **so let me help you."** "How can you help me your just a voice in my head." **"No Emily together we are so much more."**

A long black web shot out her wrist and landed on the floor. "What are you?!" **"No Emily what are we."** Black ooze started to cover half her face and on one side had a brown eye and white skin and the other side was all dark black and had a long curved Bright white spot with a small unseen black eye. **"We are Venom."**

 **L.I.F.E corporation laboratory**

"What do you mean that a symbiote is gone?!" "Its latest host escaped with it but we can st.." BLAM a young scientist fell to the ground with blood leaking from his forehead.

"Find it and kill its host before they find out what they have!" "Ma'am we have a location." The woman looked at a computer with a red bleep dot on it. "Where are they?" "Hell's Kitchen." "Send a squad on a recovery mission and kill anyone that stands in our way!"

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please give me a review on the story what do you think about it?**


	3. Unwelcomed guests (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom Series hope you enjoy and please review this and try reading my other fanfiction stories.**

 **Hell's Kitchen**

"So let me get this straight your an alien race that landed here and can only survive by attaching yourselves to other people?" **"Yes have a problem with that?"** "Its just that I have been talking to you for the last hour and then your saying that you can give me abilities?" **"Yes and i can help you with them as long as we share a bond between us."** "Fine but let's see what you gave me."

Emily put her hand on the wall and it stuck there as she started to crawl on the ceiling. "Woah this is amazing!" She then flicked her wrist and black webbing came out and stuck the floor.

 **"Let me show you our true bond together."** Black ooze was starting to cover her entire body when the door opened and the ooze quickly went back inside her.

"Emily i have to work the night shift so take care of your sister while im gone o.k.?" "Yeah mom i got it." **"You love her very much?"** "Yeah she may be a bit overprotective but she's my mother." **"And what if she finds out about this?"** "I'm not sure but she'll understand probably?"

Later that night Emily was still practising her new abilities when she heard the front door break open. "What was that?!" **"I told you they find us!"**

Emily quickly ran to bottom of the stairs and saw eight armed mercenaries with a woman in a lab coat that said

"Serch the area and find the host and when you do bring her to me!" ("Oh god my sister!") **"Let my deal with them!"** ("No i can do this.")

Emily then grabbed a lamp and slowly walked towards a person when they turned around and saw her. "She's he.." Black webbing covered his mouth as Emily hit him. "That's one down and seven to ..." "AGH!!!" "Cassie!!!"

Emily quickly ran upstairs and tackled a large man and rapidly hit him. "Cassie are you all right?!" "Im scarred!" "Don't be,go to my room and call mom and lock the door and don't open until she or a officer gets here got it?"

Cassie quickly nodded and ran to the room. Just then Emily was grabbed and pulled to floor and brought to the woman.

"When i heard about you i thought you'd be strong but your just a weak teenage girl." "Leave and never come back!" "When im done with her kill the rest of her family." **"NO!!! AGH!!!"**

Black ooze then started to cover Emily's body and then she changed into a tall muscular creature with white eyelids and and a long tongue. "Oh Fu*k!" "Open FIRE!!!" The woman then ran outside as the mercenaries shot it but to no avail as the creature attacked them and ripped them apart literally! The woman then got into a jeep and was starting the engine when the creature showed up growling and removed the engine with its bare hands and grabbed the woman who was now trembling in fear.

"What are you?!" **"We are venom."** The creature opened its mouth and was about to place her head in when. ("What are you doing?!) **"I haven't eaten anything since i got here."** ("Then don't eat her!") **"I have a wonderful taste for you humans."** "Just listen to your host and let me go please." **"I am starving!"** ("Then eat an animal.") **"And if i let her go how will you know if she won't tell her boss about your family?"** ("Fine but make it quick.")

CHOMP!!! The Woman's head was now gone leaving a headless body squirt lots of blood as Emily changed and then quickly vomited. **("Mmm Delicious now let's go eat the rest.")** "Wait what?"

 **And that is the other chapter done hope you enjoy and please leave a suggestion on what the next chapter should be until then peace!**


	4. School life (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"So what happened in there?" Emily and Soso were walking to school together as they waited for the light to change.

"What do you mean?" "You know inside the door you went inside." "I don't want to talk about it." "Oh I almost forgot did you hear what happened last night." "No what is it?" "Apparently a group of people were killed a few blocks away from your home."

Emily then got nervous and walked slowly as the voice came back. **"She'll find out sooner or later you know."** "If she does its fine i trust her." **"You trust a young teenage camera holding girl?!"** "I said its fine!" "Who are you talking to???"

Emily then realized that Soso was listening to the conversation.

"No-one I just talk to myself." "Huh?"

When they got to the hallway Emily was opening her locker when she saw Britney walking towards her

"Do you know what you did!" "What?" "I missed a salon appointment cause of you!" "Its just a hair cut Britney nothing to be worried abo..."

Britney then pinned her to a wall and was about to hit her when she felt something grab her legs "What .." Britney then slipped and fell to the floor as Emily quickly ran off. "Thank you for that." **My pleasure."** For a while Emily was having a perfect normal school day until lunch when Soso walked up to her and said

"Emily are you all right?" "Yeah why?" "Its just that you've been standing up to yourself lately." "I've just decided to be braver than before."

As Emily got a tray of food Britney then stuck her foot out and tripped her causing the tray to go into the air. Quickly retracting Emily then grabbed the tray and all the food landed back except for the milk carton which landed on Britney's head spilling milk all over her. "My Hair!!!" Britney then charged at Emily who grabbed her and flipped her causing Britney to land on a small pie covering her face with filling. "That's what you get B*tch!" "Emily Brock!!!" Emily turned around and saw a tall woman in a fancy work suit. "Oh no."

A few hours later Emily was in the principal's office with her mother.

"I just can't believe that Emily would be something like this." "Im sorry but according to a large number of witnesses your daughter assaulted a student." "She started it!" "Emily Brock lower your voice and we'll discuss this when we get back home!"

Emily later walked out and saw that Soso was waiting for her.

"So what happened?" "I just put in detention for a month,and my mom grounded me for a week." "Yikes!" "I know." "But you and i can still build that Roman colosseum project we have right?" "I'll have to ask my mom for permission but we'll see." "Cool so I'll see you Saturday." "Yeah it's cool."

As Emily was walking home the voice came back. **"Why walk if you have powers?"** "Im not going to use them in broad daylight." **"And our plan?"** "I'll figure it out later." **"It'll only be a matter of time before they come back."** "Why should I worry about them it's only been two days since the incident." **"You really need to step it up a bit."**

Emily then ran towards a wall and started climbing it. "I told you not in daylight" **"So you don't want to swing around a bit?"** "Wait what?!"

Emily then jumped off the roof and then a black wed came out and stuck to another building and then she started swinging across the rooftops until she fell and landed in a dumpster. "Oww." **"You need more practice."**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter.**


	5. Getting a Reputation

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom series hope you enjoy and please leave a review and try reading my other fan fiction.**

 **Hell's Kitchen Brock Residents**

"AGH!" "Emily are you all right?" "Im fine mom!" But Emily was not all right as she was moaning in pain as she felt her body changing. "AGH!!!" The pain stopped and Emily didn't notice anything different. "You said that you could change me!" **"I did,look in the mirror and take your shirt off."** Emily did just that and saw that she had grown a foot taller and had large abbs. "Holy Sh*t!" **"If you want i can make you stronger."** "No this is perfect!" Emily then walked to the dinning room and sat with her mother and sister. "Emily did just get taller?" "Uh maybe?" "I knew that you had your father's genes." "Oh mom i know that im grounded but can i go to Soso's house for a project we have?" "Sure but be back before ten!" "I will." As Emily was walking her stomach growled. "How is this possible i just ate!" **"That would be me."** "Ugh fine!" Emily then went into a local liquor store and saw that Soso's grandmother was working the counter. "Hello Ms.May how are you?" "I'm fine just please hurry up i close in an hour." Emily looked around and saw a bag of Beef Jerky and went back to the counter only to see a gunman demanding money from her. **"Let me take it from here."** "What no im no.." But Emily was already changing into the black monster she was and confronted the man. **"Over here!"** The man turned around and saw her and quickly shot but nothing hurt it. The creature then grabbed the man and said **"Are you scared,you better be because i will rip you apart limb by limb and then i will throw your Bodyless Head out the door!!!"** The creature then opened its mouth but then trew the man out the window as he landed on a car. The creature then changed back into its human form as Emily apologised. "Im a so sorry for that Ms.May but i hope you have good insurance?" The old woman stood there speechless and simply opened the register. Emily then continued walking to Soso's place as she knocked on the door. "Wow Emily did you get taller?" "A growth spurt i guess?"

 **L.I.F.E Corporation**

"Can someone please tell me that we found her?!" "Ma'am your (Friend) is here. The Woman went into her office where a young Chinese man was waiting. "Ah Mr.Li it's my pleasure to be with you. "You said that you would donate to the F.E.A.S.T center. "Oh sorry but i have the wrong person. The man then charged into a dark lightning faced man wearing a white tuxedo and had two knifes in his pocket. "Ah yes Mr.Negative i am in need of you service.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and the last scene a got was from the new Spider-Man game that just came out and please leave a review and try reading my other fan fiction.**


	6. New Student and interrogation

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom series hope you enjoy and please try reading my other fan fiction**

 **High School**

"Attention everyone we have a brand new student today and please be on your best behavior." The door opened and a young teenage girl with red hair came in. "Everyone this is Annie may Parker." "Hi." "You can sit down next to Emily Brock." Annie sat down next to her. For the next few hours Emily was starting to like Annie due to her being a good student and always helping people with work and at lunch was also great. "Hey Annie over here." "Oh um thanks." "So Annie what do your parents do?" "My mom is a manager at a clothing store and my father works for the daily bulge." "I've always wanted to work there after all i am a great photographer." **"I've never seen you take a photo."** "(Shut up.)" "The only way you'll be able to work there now is if you have something amazing to show,which is nearly impossible to do." "Hey how about that thing that everyone was talking about a few days ago." "What are you talking about?" "So a while back,there was this strange creature on the news that my grandmother saw and claimed it saved her life but freaked her out." "Why did it save her li. AGH!" Annie then grabbed her forehead. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine its just something that happens now and then." After school and at night Emily was drinking a cup of coffee which she quickly swallowed. "Bleh I'll never understand why my mom drinks this." **"So tell me what is the plan again?"** "We go inside a large warehouse and then we find the manager of the place because i read about a small chemical scandal they covered up a while back. **"And then?"** "We Destroy everything inside and then i take a few photos and we come back here understand?" **"I little."** "All right im ready do it." Black Ooze then covered Emily's body from head to toe and she was now a black seven foot tall strong muscular creature with razor sharp teeth and a long red tongue. **"Perfect"**. They/she later arrived at the location were there was lots of guards. "Remember don't kill anyone unless I tell you." **"Fine."** They went inside and quickly climbed the ceiling and saw a young Chinese woman go inside a room. "That must be her." The Woman then sat down on a leather chair and was eating an egg roll when she heard a knock on the door."[Who is it?"] "[It's chan i need to talk to you.]" ["Im busy come back later]" The voice then walked away and that's when the woman saw a drop of ooze on the table and looked up and saw a Horrifying creature on the ceiling which grabbed her and took her to the roof of the building. "[Oh god please don't kill me i have a ill mother!]" **"Were are the files about the incident here!"** "[There in the file cabinet in my office that's all I know!] The creature's face then shifted into a normal person. "Your lucky that it's year of the rabbit." Emily then dropped the woman and quickly webbed her to the wall. "I'll let you handle the rest. **"With pleasure but first let me upgrade myself."** The creature then started to get taller and more muscular as it kept changing and was now Nine feet tall and had muscles on ever part of its body which was still thin and lean. **"AGH!!"** The next morning Emily woke up and looked into the mirror and saw she now had more muscles on her abdomen and biceps. "Woah!" She then went downstairs and at her breakfast. "Emily your arms." "Oh yeah um I've been working out lately." "But how will find someone to mary if you have a body like that?!" "Mom please let's not have this in front of cassie." "All right." Emily then saw the paper her mother was reading which said **Monster destroys building and leaves hundreds of people without work.** Emily sighed "When will they learn?" And on the photos section which read **Photos by Emily Brock.**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave me some suggestions for the next chapter.**


	7. Authors note

**Hello this not a chapter but i am running out of ideas so please leave some in the comment section below.**


	8. Police Standoff

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom series hope you enjoy and please try reading my other fan fiction works.**

 **New** **York-Daily Bugle**

"How much for these photos again?" Emily was talking with a woman who was the new chief editor. "10 each." "Your much cheaper than that other guy." "I just want an small payday" The Woman then pressed a button and said "Winston come to my office." "Ma'am im very busy a.." "NOW!!!" A man came in and sat down next to Emily. "Your a expert on Photography right?" "Yes" "Good now can you please examine these." The Woman then handed him a small stack of photos as he examined each one carefully. "Oh my there are magnificent who took these." "This young lady right here and what's your name?" "Emily Brock ma'am." "Well then can you please wait a minute" The Woman then pressed the button again and said "Parker my office NOW!!!" A teenage girl came in who Emily recognized. "Annie what are you doing here." "This is my first job here and why are you talking to my boss. "Parker your fired." "WHAT?!" "This young lady just gave me something brand new than that same old boring spider." Annie grabbed the photos and looked at them. "This is better than my photos?,what even is this?!" The photos showed a large black creature with razor sharp teeth and white eyes. "I don't know but it's new and it looks like a good headline now wait till the public read this." **"Tough Luck."** Emily walked away as Annie looked at her in anger. Later Emily was feeling proud of herself and was now respected by her fellow students and friends. **"Are you forgetting about our mission?"** "Relax i remember but it'll take time until then we still attack their small weak employees." **"I like the sound of that."** Later Emily was getting ready for a new lead when her mother opened the door. "Emily im going to a school meeting and i asked Soso to take care of cassie for us is that fine.?" "Yeah sure." As soon as she left Emily realized something important. "I don't have any spare clothes." **"I can help you with that."** The ooze then covered her body and then she was now wearing a black jacket and leather jeans. "Woah." They later arrived at a large mansion with a large number of guards and a young man who was arguing with someone "Stay calm! Someone's trying to expose me and your telling me to stay calm well F*ck You!" "Emily arrived at the front gate and was stopped by a worker "Ma'am you can't be here." Emily then pulled out a badge. "Emily Brock Reporter" "Sorry but he is very busy." "Fine then maybe the press will have to go on with that suspected scandal." A radio buzzed and said "Let her in." The man growled and opened the door as Emily walked inside. Emily was then escorted tto the main office where her 'Interview' was waiting. "Ah yes your from the bugle right?" "Yes and you are?" "Jerome jaxon vice president of the special forces ." "And i understand the pressure your getting from this scandal right.?" "Yes an actor accused of sexual harassment is one thing but a million dollar company accused of illegal things is something else." Emily then pulled out a tape recorder and said "Just saw what happened and I'll probably help you make it clear." "Is that thing on?" "Yes" "Alright then we at roxxon have been working with L.I.F.E to help with space exploration..." "No the other thing." "Huh?" "What thing." "Meteorites falling from the sky and lots of mercenaries arrive being paid by the hour and no one else." "That is classified information and I've said to much." The man went underneath his desk and pressed a small silent alarm. "I suggest that you leave now." "Im not leaving without a story." Jerome then pulled out a handgun and pointed it at her face. "Any last words." "Thank you for my new friend." "Huh?" Black Ooze grabbed the firearm and wrapped his hands and then started pulling. "AGH!!!" "I'll tell her to stop if you give me information." "F*ck off!" The door burst open with multiple armed guards. "Shoot this B*h!" "Have you never played assassin's creed?" A few bullets flew and were about to hit her when she quickly pulled Jerome and used the business man as human shield who was mowed down by his own men. Emily then quickly turned into venom and quickly killed everyone inside the building and after that she then searched the mansion and found a small safe. "Jackpot!" **"Let me help you with that."** The ooze then grabbed the combination lock and starting twisting the lock until it opened and inside was lots of government files." Emily then grabbed the files and walked outside when a bright light blinded her. "This is the NYPD i need you to stop where you are NOW!" Emily then saw multiple armed S.W.A.T members. "Oh crap." **"I'll handle this."** "Don't!" But it was to late of she felt ooze covering her legs." "This is your last warning down on your knees now." "Guys you don't want to do this." Emily then transformed into her monster form. "What the Hell?" "Open FIRE!!!" A few hours later Emily was now on the fire escape of her house as she was talking. "You didn't have to do that!!!" **"They were in our way."** "Why do always kill everyone we encounter?!" **"Because** **you always let me."** "Fine then new rule we don't kill cops." Emily then crawled on the ceiling of her room and dropped to the floor and soon realized that she was in her underwear. "Can this day get any worse?!" Emily turned around and saw Soso on her bed holding a large paper mache llama which she dropped. "Oh S*it."

 **Soso know now's about Emily's secret how will this affect their friendship?! Make sure that you are notified for the next chapter.**


	9. A Silver Lining

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

"Oh S*it." Soso then stood up and said "Your that thing that everyone has been talking about." Um no I'm not!" "You were on the ceiling!" Emily was about to respond when the door opened. "Emily im going to get some food you want to come?" "No thanks im full." "Ok and.. what are you doing in your underwear in front of Soso?!" "Mom we're both women." "Just put on some clothes." When she left Emily then quickly grabbed some clothing and wore them. "She doesn't know?!!!" "No and you can't tell anyone else about this!" "And if i do?" Emily then pinned Soso to the wall and said in a deep scary voice **"Then I will rip you apart limb by limb and then eat you ALIVE!!!"** Emily then fell down exhausted. "Sorry about that she kinda took over my body." "How do you know it's a female???" "Uh." The next morning Emily woke up and then got a surprise "Im taking you to school today." "What!" Emily then found herself in the back of her mother's patrol car. "Mom this is embarrassing!" "I got the day off." She turned on the radio and a news report came on. "And for other news multiple business employees are killed in what seems to be a large attack on the company which in response hired a large security group lead by Sometimes solo mercenary Silver Sable who..." "What kind of people hire a natural born killer to protect them?" "You know her?!" "When I was just a rookie i got call about a domestic dispute and when i got there there where lots of gunfire and then she came out of a warehouse covered in blood holding two silver sprayed desert eagles and a dagger on her waistwith blood on it, self-defense she says but god it was overkill,small time thugs with multiple gunshot wounds and organs on the floor." "And she still does this?!" "Unfortunately yes." "Mom can i tell you something?" "What is it." "Well its just that I've been feeling weird for the last few days." "Are you still sick?" "No,it's just that i have some felling inside me and it's not good but it's not bad either." "I know what you're talking about Emily." "You do?!" Emily when your this age your body starts giving out hormones and you feel the pleasure it gives you and tha.." "No not that oh god no!" **"I'm starting to like her."** ("Shut up.") When Emily got out of the car her mother then grabbed the radio and said **"Say i love you mom!"** A few students looked at Emily and started laughing. "Mom your embarrassing me!!!" **I won't stop until you say i love you."** "Ugh! I love you mom!!!" **"That's a copy."**

 **L.I.F.E Corporation**

"I don't care how much she wants just make sure she still works for us!" "You were talking about me?" A Woman in her early thirties walked in wearing a white tail coat and with invisible body armor,her hair naturally silver,silver lipstick and two gun holsters on her waist. "How long have we known each other Silver." "Long enough to know about your symbiote project." "Yes well your job is to protect me and my associates." "I want in." "What?!" "You heard me i want to help you with your problem." "I told you already that there is nothing that can separate it's host!" The Woman and Sable walked to a so door and went inside and saw lots of glass cells with padded walls inside. They then stopped at one inside was a woman in her early twenties who was wearing a white jumpsuit with numbers #0001 and curled up in a ball. "Jessica Fillmore addict she was our first test subject." The Woman then played a tape.

 **Symbiote Project Test #1**

"Right this way Ms.Fillmore" "This doesn't look like a rehab center." "Oh of course not." Two men grabbed her arms and trew her inside and looked the door. "What's going on?!" The Woman showed up and looked at the young woman. "Oh Jessica you are perfect but normal our kind will soon be extinct but will be the first of a brand new species." "What do you mean?" Jessica turned around and saw a container with a slimy substance inside which opened and jumped at her grabbing her legs and breaking them until bone showed. "AGH!!!!" The ooze then went inside her and then started breaking the rest of her bones from the inside. "Make it Stop!!!" "Oh im afraid that won't happen." The ooze then strangled her neck until she fell to the floor in which the ooze then took over. **Present Time** "She lived and it forced her to bond." "I think i have something for that." Silver then opened the door and trew a sonic grenade. It exploded sending a loud BOOM and then Jessica fell to the floor covering her ears as ooze then stretched out of her and made an inhumane scream **"AGGRH!!!!"** Jessica then vomited it out. The Woman then radioed a hazmat team who quickly came and put the symbiote inside a container. "What about her?" Silver went inside and Jessica looked at her "Please i just want to go home please let me le.." BLAM!!!

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	10. A Silver Problem

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy**

Emily was sitting with Soso when she said something. "Can you control it?" "Huh oh um... i think it's just that we have some sort of relationship between us." "So your saying you can't control it." "Kinda?." **"Why are you even friends with her?"** ("I said Shut Up!") "So your telling me that when we went to that field trip you somehow found it!?" "More like forced." "What do you mean?" "When i went inside, i overheard a meeting with the board,got caught and then they force feed me it thinking that it would kill me." "But your standing here right now." "I lived and then when i got home she starts speaking to me inside my head!" **"Good times"** "And this bond between you two?" "I still don't know how it works." "And what if your mom finds out." "I think of two things either she helps me or she arrests me for homicide." "You killed someone?!" "That thing was in control and i was in the trunk of the car watching everything!!!" "And when this is over?" "I guess I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life." "Wow." "Hey Dork!" Emily turned around and saw Britney who had bandage on her forehead. "You are dead you hear me dead!!!" "Shut the F*ck up Britney." "Make me." Emily then grabbed her neck and started chocking her. "Ack ack ack!" "Emily stop it!" Soso then grabbed her and pulled her as Britney dropped to the floor gasping for air. **"Don't worry this is just the beginning."** Later in the night Emily opened her Window when cassie came in. "What are you doing?" Emily bent down and said "Cassie your to young to know about this." "I saw what happened downstairs that night." "(S*it!") "Swear." "Cassie im trying to protect you." "From what?" "Bad people who want something from me." "Are you a monster?" "No cassie I'm not,im well I'm not sure but I'm not a monster." "Then why do you turn into one?" "(Sigh) I have something inside my body which is complicated." "Do you pinky promise to stop when your done." "I promise." Back ooze then stretched out her hand and wrapped around cassie's finger and held on for a few seconds until it went back inside her. Emily then jumped out the window and then hit the pavement. "Ow!" "Do you need help?" "No im fine." Emily got up shot a black wed and went off. **Britney's Home**

"Im Fine Mom jeez!!!" Britney then locked her bedroom door and opened her desk and got a white cigar and was about to light it when she was grabbed by a long thick black substance. "What the .." The ooze then pulled her out of the room making her drop the cigar and lit lighter to the floor. Britney was now staring at a large creature that she had never seen before. **"Britney."** "What do you want from me?!" **"I want you to suffer!!!"** The creature's face then shifted into a human. "Emily?!" "You always hurt me and now it's my turn to hurt you!" The creature then licked Britney's face covering it with slime and then opened its mouth. "Oh god Emily please think about this!,i promise not to hurt you or anyone else again!" The creature then stopped and said **"You promise?"** "Yes i swear to God!" The creature then dropped Britney back in her bedroom and as soon as it left Britney then felt weird and heard screaming coming from the kitchen as she grabbed a screwdriver and went inside. Emily later arrived at a warehouse and went inside and saw her target. **"This is to easy."** Emily dropped down and bit her target's head which didn't respond when she bit them. **"What?"** Emily looked and saw that it was a dressing manacan. Then bright lights came on and multiple armed mercenaries appeared. **"Also to easy."** The creature was about to strike when a round silver object landed on her feet and exploded sending a loud Noise which made her symbiote scream. **"AGH!!!"** The ooze then came out of her and fell to the floor leaving Emily in her underwear unprotected. ["Stand down"] A woman came in who Emily recognized from the news. "So now what you're going to kill a young teenage girl!" The ooze came back to Emily and then turned her into her other form. **"Not gonna happen."** Emily then grabbed Sable who laughed. "Ha ha ha you really think your the only one who can control a symbiote!" Sable's left arm then shifted into a long silver blade and sliced her shoulder which was now bleeding. "You have no idea what **I have become!"** Sable's body was then covered in Silver ooze which made her twice the size of Emily's symbiote now with long axe like blades on her arms. **"Silver sable is dead!,Now call me Riot!!!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you.**


	11. Defeat

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy**

"Riot?,that's what you call yourself? HA!" **"Do not underestimate me girl!"** The silver creature then grabbed Emily as she was changing into her other form. **"You really think that your friend can help save you?!"** Riot then trew Emily across the room **"Oh that's it!!!"** Emily then charged at riot who then changed back into sable who fired a sonic blast which caused Emily to fall. **"AGH!!!"** ["Kill Her!"] The ooze then shielded her from the gunfire. Sable then growled "I have to do everything myself!" Emily then turned again and quickly charged and scratched her foe but to no avail. Riot then changed her hand into a long silver blade and slashed Emily's torso which spilled black ooze and blood. Emily looked down and saw that she was now bleeding. "How?!" Riot then continued slashing Emily until she was unprotected and then slashed her leg. "AGH!!!" Riot then grabbed her and slowly started pushing her blade into Emily's Shoulder "AGH!!!" Emily couldn't take it anymore as she was slowly bleeding from her injuries and she had a large cut on her forehead. Riot then stopped,looked at Emily in the eye and said **"This is your final warning Stay out of our way."** Riot then turned Emily around and cut her back. "AGH!!!" Riot then dropped her on the floor. ["Make sure she doesn't get up."] ["Copy."] Sable then left the room and was gone. Emily tried crawling away but was stopped by a mercenary who aimed his weapon at her. Emily now felt like her old self Weak,helpless,in pain. "Please no!" The man was about to fire when a white web grabbed his rifle and took it into the air as a figure dropped to the floor landing on two feet.The figure was wearing a red eye mask with white eyes,blue and dark blue suit with white lines and a black spider symbol,and black thin pants with red and black shoes. ["What the hell?!"] ["Kill them!"] "Didn't your parents tell you to never play with guns?" The mysterious woman then zipped a few webs and made there hands stuck unable to move them and quickly punched all of them. "Are you alright." "Yes I'm fin.. Agh!!!" "Hold on."The figure grabbed her and zipped a web and flew of.

 **New York** **Central Hospital**

"What do we have?!" "Young female multiple slashes to the chest,back and shoulder,with a large cut on her forehead!" "Wheel her into the emergency room!" A few hours later Emily was now in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and in a hospital gown. "Ma'am you can't go in there." "Amanda Brock Captain of the NYPD i need to know how my daughter is doing!!!" "Ma'am im afraid that..." "Let me in or I'll arrest your Ass!!!" The nurse opened the door and saw that there was a redheaded girl sitting next to her. "Are you a friend of my daughter?" "Huh uh oh yeah sorry my name is Annie may Parker and i was the first to see her. "What happened?!" "I friend of mine said that she was inside a warehouse trying to expose someone and my guess is that she got caught." "But who would do such a thing!?" "I don't know." Emily woke up and found herself inside a dark tunnel. "Hello?!" Only an echoed came back. Emily continued walking until she stopped at a large house and entered. **"Your late."** Emily then saw a young woman who was sitting in a chair with a cup. **"Please sit down."** Emily sat next to the woman who then handed her a cup. **"Green Tea?"** "Yes please." Emily looked at the woman who was wearing a black jacket and leather jeans. "Who are you?" **"My name is not important right now."** Emily looked around and saw a photo that showed a young teenage girl holding a camera. "Oh my God your my future self!" **"That is if you want me to be like this."** "What do you mean?" The Woman then transformed into a large black creature. **"You made me Emily and you and i will always stay together."** "You ruined my life!,you turned into the monster that we are!!!" **"You do know that you would be dead without me."** "I don't care if they killed me or not you destroyed me!!!" The creature then grabbed Emily and said **"If you reject me you** **and your family would be dead."** "I nearly died tonight because of you!" **"That symbiote is much stronger than me."** "Then make yourself bigger and stronger. **"That only works for a Full bond.** "Then why can't you just bond with me now!" **"Because you would die of the pain."** Emily then grabbed the creature and kissed it's mouth. **"What are you doing?!"** "I'm not letting sable and L.I.F.E Win. Emily then felt her body changing as she felt lots of pain. "What's happening to her!" Emily was shaking uncontrollably as her heart monitor started rapidly beeping.

 **What is happening to Emily? What will her mother witnesses? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter until then bye! :)**


	12. New Look

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

Emily was shaking uncontrollably as her body was physically changing. Her muscles were getting more stronger and powerful as she screamed and stood up "Ahh that felt GOOD!!!" Amanda walked to her daughter. "Emily are you all right?" "I'm fine,no scrap that I'm better than fine!" "Honey maybe you should rest." "Why im fi.. Ow!" "Because you tore i few stiches." A few hours later Soso arrived. "So your saying that this woman overoverpowered you?!" "Pretty much." "But how?!" "Soso please stop asking questions." "Fine but one more thing who saved you?" "That I don't know." "Well then why couldn't your 'Friend' help you." "She said that sable was to strong for us." **"Your lucky that i didn't corrupt you."** "What?" **"Unlike you That woman wants to keep Riot for themselves and the more they depend on us the more we take control."** "And if we manage to remove her from Riot?" " **"She will stop at nothing to get it back."** For the next few days after Emily got out she continued with her plan of exposing them while also getting more physical fitness until she now has more muscles on her abdomen. "How do i look?" **"Like a warrior."** "I'll take that as a perfect." Soso walked inside her room and said "Um Emily can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Well we've been friends since kindergarten and well I've been having fellings and..." "Wait are you saying that your... in love with me?" "Yeah i wanted to tell you since freshman year." "What did your mother say about this?" Soso's mother was a woman in her early thirties who like Emily's was overprotective due to her job which she never told her about. "Well she said that she accepts what i am and that she hopes that i will be happy." "Well i accept your offer." "You do?!" Emily walked towards Soso held her and they both kissed. **"What even is this?"** "Shut up this doesn't concern you!" "Well we're officially a couple so now what?" "I'll have to tell my mom first." Emily ran downstairs and walked to her mother. "Mom." "Yes dear? "There's something i need to tell you." "What is it?" "Well it's just that Soso just walked up to me and kissed my mouth and it felt normal." Amanda stood still for 1 minute until she turned around and said "I accept you coming out." "Huh?" "You coming out as a lesbian that's what were talking about right?" "Yeah sure." Emily walked back to her room and said "My mother accepted our relationship." "Cool!,oh and did you hear what happened to Brittany?" "No what happened?" Soso pulled out her phone and showed a news report. "In other news a young teenage girl was arrested for killing her parents with a screwdriver and has no memory about the event." "Oh my God." "I know." "What was her sentence?" "Insanity plead." **"My we did a number on her didn't we."** ("Shut up!") "Should I leave?" "Sure." Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Soso then left the room. At night Emily once again was about to leave when her other spoke to her. **"Would you want to see my new look?"** "Yes and we better look badass." Black Ooze once again covered her body and then she was now 10 feet tall with a muscular body and large teeth. **"Perfect!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete sorry if it's short and it took a while.**


	13. A Helping Hand

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

 **F.E.A.S.T Center**

"So Why are you here again?" Emily was talking to her mother. "I told you already you need your community service hours." "How is this Service hours?" "Just go with it." "(Moans) Ugh fine." Emily walked around and saw lots of homeless who she knew like friends. "Amanda good to see you again." A young woman in her early twenties who was wearing a torn green jacket,blue jeans,and a red beanie with a Spanish accent. "Gloria!" "How are you?" "Fine and Oh my God you need to try these wheat cakes." "Maybe later." **"Why are we here?"** ("Shut up i don't need you now.") Emily then helped her mother was treating people and was taking a break when her other started annoying her. **"Just go outside and we'll have something better to do."** ("Can you stop it i told you already i need a break from all of this... Madness!") **"That woman and Riot are still out there."** ("We'll deal with them later.") Emily then continued helping until she bumped into someone who she knew. "Oh sorry about that Mr.Li." "It's fine." Emily then walked outside when she saw Gloria walking away which was strange as she always stayed at the center. Emily followed her to a alleyway where a group of thugs surrounded her. "Were is it?" "What?" "Don't lie to us,you take from us and you gotta pay." "I'm just a homeless woman!" "That's what they always say." A man then pulled out a switchblade and pointed it at her face cutting her cheek. **"How about ALL of you pay with your LIVES!!!"** Everyone turned around and saw a tall dark horrifying creature. "What the ..." The creature then launched at them while Gloria hid behind a dumpster which was later splattered with blood. **"You can come out now."** Gloria came out and saw that everyone was now dead with there limbs torn apart and their heads missing with blood on the walls. "You.." **"What killed...them they deserved it."** "Why did you save me." **"You were defenseless and they had weapons."** "Thank you." Gloria slowly walked away and then ran off. The creature then changed back into its human form. "Did we just kill them?!" **"You have to get used to it."** Emily then walked back to the center and finished her service hours there and went home with her mother. "Mom?" "Yes?" "How would you react if you found out if I did something bad." "What did you do?" "Um well I hit someone but they were trying to hurt Gloria." "And what were you doing with Gloria." "I was asking her questions for a School paper subject about homelessness and then someone tried to mug her satchel." "(Sigh) I always told her to keep it in a locker." "And i ran into Mr.Li." "I always like that man good his heart is always a good place." "Yeah." "Oh and mom?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if you could take me somewhere." "What are you thinking about."

 **Manhattan Psychiatric Center**

Emily was shaking in fear as a guard lead her into a Room with padded walls and inside was a girl she knew. "Are you sure you want to talk to her she's had very violent behavior since she came here." "How violent?" "She killed her bunk mate with a tissue box and bit her psychiatrist's ear lobe off." "I can handle her." "Wait for a few minutes." Emily then entered a Room with one light hanging on the ceiling and saw the girl sitting on a table chained and handcuffed to a chair. "Hello Britney."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and Sorry for the delay and it's shortness.**


	14. Interview with a Mad Woman

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

"Hello Britney." The Girl looked up at her and did a creepy smile. It had been one month since Emily had seen her and she had changed her hair now cut short and dyed dark red. "My my i can't believe you have the balls to visit me." "I see that you dyed your hair." "Oh what no apologies,no (Sorry I made you kill your parents) "I just want to talk." "HA! you want to talk with ME!!!" "Shut up and listen!" "But i am listening." "Your lucky that i can't rip your head off." "Go on." Emily then took out her note pad and a pencil. "So what did you do to your parents?" "(Raspberry noise) Ha you really think that those were my parents please!" "So your adopted?" "Duh,i mean why do think i have a different eyes then them." "And your real parents." "My mother tried to kill me when i was eight and daddy was arrested for killing her and you should have seen the look on his face when i testified against him. HA" "And after that?" "I lived in an three foster homes in which one burned down and another the caretaker fell down the stairs and broke her neck." "And yet you acted like you were a stereotypical popular girl in high school." "I have ways of acting like a innocent child." Britney put her feet on the table and said "How are things going with you and your (Friend)." **"There going fine."** "You know you aren't scary anymore with that voice inside a normal person." "What you want a taste?" "Maybe I do maybe i don't." "And how did you end up going with them?" "I was just picked to live with them and you know the rest." Emily then wrote down everything inside her notebook,stood up and knocked on the door to let the guard know to open it "WAIT!" "What?" "Let this be a warning,when I get out of here i swear there will be carnage!!!" "Whatever." "I SWEAR!!!" "Get her out of here." Two employees grabbed Britney and dragged her as Britney started signing "Hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird, Hee ha ha ha HA HA HA HA." Emily went outside and saw her mother waiting for her. "So how'd it go?" "She's Crazy." "Called it." Back at the home Emily got out her notebook and started writing special details and this is it.

 **"Britney claims to have been attacked by her mother,Could it have been self-defense and the father saw differently?" "Also She was lived in three foster homes two in which accidents happened and i believe Britney caused them and yet she didn't kill her now former parents when she lived with them." "And finally what did she mean by carnage?"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and Sorry for the shortness of this.**


	15. A LIFE Situation

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

 **"Now remember that she is more powerful than Us."** "I know that." Emily was walking past a group of mercenaries guarding a Car and a Building. **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"** "Yes but it's broad daylight and they now know our weaknesses." **"True."** Emily then received a text message from her now new girlfriend. -Hey I just wanted to tell you that i just found out where that woman with the silver hair is.- -Where is she?- Emily then walked towards an outpost which was blocked by a energy field. "I guess they have better tech than anyone else." **"To bad they put it next to a tree."** "Oh." Emily then climbed it,jumped and landed inside. Soso was waiting for Emily's return text when her mother came in. "Soso what are you doing." She then jumped in fright." "Oh hi mom." "Honey I know that your upset,but I'm always here for you." "Yeah right,I've been living with grandma from nearly Three years ever since you've got promoted at your job and now your traveling ALL over the world doing who knows what and I've literally been paying the bills!" "I promise to try to stay with you." Tears were now coming out of Soso's eyes "You said that TWO F*CKING YEARS AGO!'and yes a Sweared right in front of you and you don't give a flying F*ck!" "Soso i.." "I HATE YOU!" Soso then ran off. Her mother then pulled out her I.D Card which showed her photo of Her holding Soso in her arms."Why did i even chose this life." She then opened a suitcase which had foam on it and also a handgun,ammo clips, and a Suppressor and then she placed a badge holder that was dark blue and the badge that was silver and an eagle on it. Emily then walked into a tent after she had now destroyed the base. Inside was computer and a board with notes and pins. Emily then opened the computer which played a live recording. "Hello there." You! you ruined my life!" "No i made your life better and also someone wants to talk to you." Sable then appeared and had a mean look in her eyes. "You Destroyed everything i had and now **You will pay!"** "In case you didn't know i already have everything to expose BOTH of you plus **I am now more powerful."** "But we have someone to who you know, [Bring her in!]" Two people then dragged a young girl who was shaking in fear. "Cassie?!" "You have until midnight to bring us ALL the files or **Maybe I'll think about eating her** oh and also look down." "Huh?" Emily looked down and saw a timer that was now at ten seconds wired to a Explosive. "Oh Shi." BOOM!!! The entire place exploded and venom then walked out the flames with and then changed back into Emily. "We have to surrender everything." **"What are you now a coward?!"** "They have my sister!" **"We can just go and kill them."** "No this is a matter between life and death!,and you've caused me to lose the person i love!" **"Behind you!"** "Huh?" A flashbang grenade hit the floor and blinded them. "What the hell?!" "Move in now!" Emily then turned back into her other form and was then hit was multiple sonic blasts. **"To much!"** The symbiote then went back inside her and she was quickly tackled to the ground. Emily then saw multiple S.W.A.T members and a woman who she knew. The symbiote then covered her face. "Show me who you are or I'll put a bullet in your head." **("Im sorry for this.")** The ooze then went back inside her and shocked the woman. "Emily?!" "Hi Mom."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Hello there and welcome back to the She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

 **NYPD Station**

Emily was shocked at two things,the first being that she was arrested by her own mother and the second thing was that she was currently being interrogated by her. "How long have you had this?!" "Ever since the trip which would make it about two months ago." "I can't believe this." "Then just let me go and i.." "Oh no you are not playing innocent this time you killed and ATE 20 people in part of your so called conspiracy you claim.!" "They were criminals and they have just continue with crime!" SMACK! Emily then felt a her cheek sting in pain as her mother struck her. "No more of this and you will rot in a cell for the rest of your LIFE!" Amanda then left the room. **"Well we're officially F*** **cked."** Soso was in her room and was texting nonstop for Emily to answer when her mother came in. "Can i talk to you?" "Your leaving again aren't you." "Not yet but Soso your grandmother is moving to a elderly home so I'm leaving you with your (Aunt) Yuri." Soso made i sad/happy face,although not related Yuri watanabe was a good friend and a sergeant in the NYPD. "Ok that sounds fine." "Good now let me help you pack.Emily was now trapped in a cell with no escape. "Great now we'll be separated and I'll probably be sentenced to death." A young woman entered the room with a tray. "Let me guess your in here for shoplifting?" "Not even close." Emily then noticed a phone hanging on the wall outside and had an idea. "I want my phone call." "Oh right this way." Emily then grabbed and whispered ("Can you travel through lines?" **"Yes why?"** ("I risking everything but let's hope this works." The phone rang and Soso picked it up. "Hello?" "Soso i need you to do me a favor." "What is it?" "I need you to go to the L.I.F.E Building and try to find Cassie?" "Why would she be there?" "They took her and im stuck in a cell." Soso then realised what was happening. "No,no,no,no i am NOT Risking my Future to break you out of jail!" "Who ever said YOU were breaking me out." A weird noise was heard "What is that noise?" "Don't be scared." "Huh what are you t.." A large black ooze then went inside her ear. "Huh?!" **"So your her girlfriend?"** "Who said that?!" **"No wasting time let's go."** Black Ooze then covered her body and she then shouted a scream. **"AHHH!!!"** "Soso!" Her mother then went downstairs and saw that the door was now destroyed. "S*it!" She then went back upstairs and opened her suitcase. "Guess im done with my break." She said as she put as a Dark blue suit loaded a handgun with Blue ammo, and pulled out her badge.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you and sorry for the shortness.**


	17. Final Confrontation

**Hello there and welcome TO the First final Chapter of my She-Venom series hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING:Character Deaths Ahead**

 **NYPD**

Emily was waiting for her (Friend) to return when an officer came in. "I know the drill." Emily then raised her hands and was taken to an armoured van. "Really all this for me you shouldn't have." She said in a sarcastically way. "Shut up and move." Emily went inside and they traveled for about an hour until the van suddenly stopped. A few shouts and gunshots were heard when the door tore off and a black medium sized creature grabbed a guard and slammed his forehead against the van until blood leaked out. **"Hi Emily"** "Woah!" The creature then grabbed her and then they shared a kiss as the black ooze then went back inside her mouth. Soso then looked around and saw everything. "What did i just do?!" "Calm down that's what i said when first bonded." **"At least were back together."** "Shut up! this is between me and my girlfriend,Soso i want you to go to the L.I.F.E Building and try to find Cassie." "What about sable?!" Emily then turned into her massive form. **"I'll handle her."** She then jumped into the air. "Oh really leaving your lover alone."Back at the station Amanda was outraged. "What do you mean that she escaped?!" "Well you see some monster ambushed the transport." "What?!" "Ma'am we searched your daughter's room and we found this." A TON of classified documents and files landed on her desk. "She WAS telling the truth." Soso walked about one mile until she stopped at the main facility and entered. "Now were was that door?" Soso then found it and entered quietly as she heard people talking. "Let me go!" "Shut up." "When my mommy finds out..." **"SHUT UP!!!"** "Enough!,we just found her location she's at a construction site." **"I'll deal with her."** "Remember don't kill the symbiote." **"Fine."** Riot then jumped out the window. "Now what to do with you." Soso then stood up and was grabbed! Emily was now waiting for Riot when sirens were heard. "Damm it if she finds them i don't want to think about the casualties." Emily then transformed as Riot appeared. **"I've seen that you've been getting more stronger. "Good enough to kick your ASS!** Riot then charged at Venom who dodged and began punching her,she then grabbed a metal rod and hit her only for Riot to grab the rod and twisted it. **"My bond between me and this woman is more powerful than yours!" "Will see about that.** Back at the building things were going downhill for Soso. "Hey Boss look who I found here!" The Woman then walked towards her and asked. "Why are you here?" "My question is why are you killing innocent people for your tests?!" "My you don't even now the true meaning for this." The Woman then pressed a keypad and then a large hidden water tank showed a person who was wearing a oxygen mask floating inside. "I don't think we introduced ourselves my name is Pauline drake and this is my husband." Venom was now taking a large amount of hits as Riot continued slashing them. **"Have enough yet?!" "I haven't even started trying!"** Venom then threw Riot onto a pole which then fell creating a vibration which made them scream. **"AHHH!"** Riot then grabbed venom and started ripping them apart until Emily's face was visible. "Oh no!" Riot then grabbed her and launched her into a wall leaving venom without a host. Riot then grabbed her and lifted her into the air. **"Look at you,weak, and alone,no Mother,no sister,no friends,all alone.** "HEY Asshole!" Riot then turned around and say Amanda holding a shotgun. "No she's not alone." Amanda then shot a pipe which vibrated. **"AHHH,You will pay!"** Back at the the building Soso was now very confused. "I thought that this was all for world domination?" "No you see my husband fell ill and i wanted to save him and then the symbiotes fall from the sky and i got the idea why live human when we can be something else." "Still not following." "When your friend came in contact with the symbiote a was amazed on what she accomplished with it from being weak to now powerful." "Then why kill her for it." "Because i wanted to see if it could still do the same with a different host." "Your insane." "No and now goodby." The man then fell to the floor unconscious and behind him was a woman wearing a Dark blue suit with a white eagle and a handgun which had strange ammo clips." "Who are you?!" "My name is Melinda May S.H.I.L.E.D agent and you are under arrest for crimes against humanity and kidnapping." "Mom?!" Back at the site Emily quickly shielded her mother from Riot's attack. **"Go now!"** "Not a chance in hell." Amanda then threw a flashbang grenade which hit Riot causing her to change back into Sable. "How?!" "Honey i think i have a clear sh.." BLAM! Amanda looked down and saw blood leaking from her abdomen. "Honey i..." She then fainted. **"No!!!"** -"Let her go now!" "You really think that." Soso then tried reaching for her phone which had a hidden hacking tool and then she rapidly started tapping at random. Then an loud alarm was heard. "What did you do?!" Then the wall behind them broke and coming out of it was many Symbiotes. "No!" Soso then bit her hand and ran of as the symbiotes started to go inside Pauline's body as she was screaming in pain. AHHHMelinda then unlocked cassie's restraints and then she felt a long ooze grab her leg which then pulled her. **"You ruined everything you weird eyed woman!"** "Im Chinese!" Melinda then pushed the hybrid and quickly shot a flammable canister. BOOM!!!" The entire room caught fire and was spreading as Melinda ran outside to meet up with the rest of the girls. "Mom you have some explaining to do."-Emily turned around "You are **DEAD!!!"** Venom then grabbed Sable as she was bonding with Riot and quickly dropped a sound grenade which exploded sending a loud noise which made both symbiotes remove their hosts. Emily quickly grabbed a metal rod and started swinging it across poles around Riot and then trapped it around and continued hitting it until sable pulled her and began punching her. "You Kill my men,cost my client millions and you will d.." **"AGH!"** The Riot began screaming as it was slowly and painfully dying. Sable then ran towards it as Emily grabbed her belt and was then kicked away from her. Emily then felt something on her hand and saw that she was holding a pin. "Sable!" But sable then leaped into Riot who then heard ticking for the grenade in her belt. **"You Bitc!."** BOOM an explosion erupted for the grenade killing Both sable and Riot and all that was left was a small fire. Emily then felt ooze and saw her symbiote bonding with her again. **"My that was... Destructive."** "You said i...MOM!" Emily then ran towards her mother was on the cold ground. "Mom i did it." "(Cough) And I forgive you,but promise me that you'll stop killing people." Emily then held her mother's hand. "I will." "That's good to h..." She then closed her eyes and laid motionless. "Mom? MOM!" Emily then grabbed her mother and started crying.

 **1 Week Later**

Emily was walking in the street alone and sat at a bus stop. She then opened her wallet and saw that she had only a 20. "Crap." She then walked to a nearby liquor store and went inside as her stomach growled. "So what will it be this time?" **"Chocolate and tater tots."** "Really?" **"Yes."** "Ugh fine." She then searched and then saw a Newspaper article that read **Police Captain Killed by her own daughter who police suspect to be connected to many deaths.** ("Don't think about it,just stay calm") She then went to pay for her food when a news reports came on. ["Police still have no lead on where this young teenage girl who they believe was responsible for the death of Captain Amanda Brock who died last week and the girl's friends have no idea where she could be,as we tried talking to her girlfriend but was denied access by her guardian Now recently promoted Captain Yuri Watanabe."] The cashier was an old man who had white hair and a mustache along with glasses. "Need a bag?" "No." Emily then grabbed her food. Emily then entered a bus and sat down and then fell asleep when screaming was heard. "What now?!" She then saw a group of armed man demanding to give up everything they had. Emily was about to go back to sleep when she heard crying. "Tell him to shut up!" "Please stop your scaring him." Emily saw a young woman holding a baby while being held at gun point. "This is your last warning tell him to shut u." A Long Black Ooze then grabbed the the man's arm and literally disarmed him. The man then saw a large muscular creature with razor sharp fangs. **"You dare hurt a woman and her child!"** "I" **"It's scum like you that should mo longer exist!"** The then licked the man's face. **"First i rip your arm then your legs and then i will eat your face.!"** "What the hell are you?!" The creature then split it's face reveling a normal person on the other side. **"We are Venom."** The creature then ate the person whole and then changed back. "Oh um Sorry about that i have a parasite,he's cute. Emily then walked to the door as the driver opened it and then she continued walking down the street. **"You called me a parasite?!"** "It's the closest thing i can relate." **"Apologize!"** "No." **"NOW!!!"** Alright fine,so what do you want to do now?" **"How about eating more."** "Fine but you MUST promise to only kill bad people." **"Fine."** "Ok now let's see if there's anything nearby." Emily then pulled out her phone and was listening to a police transmission. All units be advised about a armed car chase near Hell's Kitchen. "Score!"

 **And that is the first final Chapter of my She Venom series hope you enjoy and im think about taking a break and focusing on something else but i will be back in about two weeks until then enjoy!"**


End file.
